All the Things He Said
by SanctuaryBackwards
Summary: Gaara in love with Naruto. But people won’t let them be together because of the fear of two demons joining together. Gaara remembers the things Naruto told him. Can they be free to love? GaaNaru Songfic.


All the Things He Said

Rating: T

Warning: Boyxboy love

Song: All the Things She Said by Tatu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Gaara in love with Naruto. But people won't let them be together because of the fear of two demons joining together. Gaara remembers the things Naruto told him. Can they be free to love? GaaNaru Songfic.

A/N: I heard this song and thought it perfectly describe their relationship! So enjoy!

* * *

Note: Gaara's POV

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough_

"It's because we are the same." I remember when he said that to me. Naruto, the one I can ever love. His crystal sapphire eyes, his sunflower colored hair, His sun kissed skin, all of those make him look so angelic. He was the one that changed me, and saved me from the darkness. He understands me because he has a demon inside himself just like me, and can relate to the loneliness I endured. How couldn't I be in love with him?

When I first met him, I thought he was just some person that I was going to kill eventually. I thought he was someone who feared me because I was a demon like everyone else thought I was. But he was different from all of them. He was just like me. An outcast that people hated and feared. I mistaked him as being weak, but he was able to defeat me when the Uchiha couldn't.

"They're my friends! I'm going to protect them and achieve my dream to become Hokage. Believe it!" His dream to become Hokage and protect his precious people really touched me. It inspired me to work hard to protect my precious people especially him.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Temari and Kankuro are surprised to hear how I feel about Naruto. They must think that it was impossible for a demon to love. Anyone can fall in love really, even a demon. I visited Konoha and told him about I felt personally. "Gaara… I love you too." I thought I was in heaven because an angel had told me that they loved me as well. I was sure we were going to be happy together forever, and never feel loneliness ever again.

But when you have a demon inside of you, things like that don't happen. People immediately disapproved of our relationship. They were afraid that with two demons joined together, they would destroy the villages. So we were forced to be separated from each other. But I can't stand to be away from him. It hurts me inside to not being able to feel his presence near mine. I want him so much.

"Don't worry Gaara, when I become Hokage they can't disagree with whatever I want to do!" I wish I can believe that, but I'm uncertain. I want to take him someplace far way from all the hatred.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

That's it I couldn't take it anymore. I'm leaving and taking him with me. But before that I have something to do first. I made sure the people in my village where taken care of. That should show them. As strange as this may sound, the moon looked like it had a reddish color to it while I was killing the people in my village. Now for Naruto. I snuck into Konoha, and climbed into his house. He was fast asleep under his covers. He looked just as beautiful asleep as he was awake. I gently shook him awake.

"…Huh? Is that you, Gaara," he said opening his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes it's me. Now get your things packed. We're leaving this god forsaken village," I told him.

He got up and packed without saying a word. Once he was finished he smiled at me. Not one off those fake smiles he gives to everyone else, but a real smile he'll only show me. We ran out of the village as fast as we could. I don't know if what we're doing is crazy. I don't know what the future holds for us. But as long as I'm with him, I'm complete.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind _

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

_All the things she said…

* * *

_

A/N: Man that felt good! I wanted to get that out of my system. I want to do something like this for a bunch of other pairings. So if you have any ideas, leave in a review or message of a Naru pairing with a song that you think is perfect for that pairing. I should get it done in a day or two. Lastly please review!


End file.
